


It's beginning to look a lot like fuck this

by ActuallyGimli



Category: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas (song), Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas song parody, Consumerism, Funny, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: A modern re-write of a classic Christmas song.





	It's beginning to look a lot like fuck this

It’s beginning to look a lot like fuck this

Everywhere you go;

Black Friday has come and went

Next paycheck’s already spent

And corporatocracy’s taken your dough.

 

It’s beginning to look a lot like fuck this

Mobs in every store

But the products you’ve come to see from advertisements on tv

Have launched a consumerist uproar.

 

A blue toy gun and toy cars that run

Are the wish for all little boys;

Pink and pearls for all little girls

Not toys she really enjoys;

And gender rolls are better than the lives that they destroy.

 

It’s beginning to look a lot like fuck this

Everywhere you go;

Family’s gathered round, racist remarks abound,

And prejudiced slurs make you want to blow.

 

It’s beginning to look a lot like fuck this

Soon the fights will start,

From the mad shoppers kicks to the dad’s politics

They’ll tear you apart.

 

It’s beginning to look a lot like fuck this

Broken glass windows

From the robber that just nicked the gifts that you had picked

It just goes to show.

 

Sure it’s Christmas once more…


End file.
